Advice for Beginners
If you do not follow or pay attention to chat you're going to probably be less informed of what to do and not to do in the game, so the following is for those of you that would like some direction to help you get off your feet: # At the very start of your game, choose to either go with combat or a single tradeskill and stick with it for the long run. You can choose to do both or multiple tradeskills, but it's not recommended. # If you want to get well over 100 more actions early in the game your best bet is to join a guild. Many guilds offer at least 20-50+ more minutes worth of actions (200-500+) right off the bat. # Trade channel is most commonly used for guild recruiting. # Do not spend too much on gear at the early levels, unless you see very cheap deals on the market which you can sell on for the same price or profit after you're done with them. There is an ingame item shop you can use to buy some cheap gear also. # If you need more money an easy way to make a few million early on is to either sell some of your Rhodium and/or Spare Parts. You get a lot of these from quests anyway, quests will start giving consistent rhodium after a while, keep doing them. # If you choose to invest in those Rhodium and/or Spare Parts instead it is recommended that for Rhodium boosts combat-oriented players aim for Quest, Battle Experience, Gold/Actions in that order; tradeskill-oriented players aim for Quest Boost and Actions, but only a little bit of actions since it's much more efficient to get them from a guild and the arena Scraptown. For Spare Parts combat-oriented players will want constituion, power and dexterity early, Critical hit chance, Critical hit damage only later in the game as critical hits are too inconsistent to count on early but do scale very well once you get them to high amounts, do not invest in Aglity it's useless. Tradeskill-oriented players will want Quint Chance and their tradeskill specific boost, starting with a ratio of about 2 quint chance upgrades per 1 upgrade in your main tradeskill. # Start a Scraptown on your first day of playing and never stop upgrading it. Scraptowns are a key factor to this game's progression. # With the Scraptown, focus on Housing and then the Workshop buildings first. Housing decreases the time it takes for a building to finish upgrading while the Workshop decreases the value (both by 2%). Many players will upgrade Housing to level 10, 15 or 20 before touching the Workshop. That way when both are done, all of the other buildings will not only finish sooner but be cheaper to build overall. # Some players wish to create their own guilds, which is fine but extremely inefficient, but just know that they get very expensive to upgrade and you will need active players if you wish to make good use of the Guild Task system as it relies on the total actions made across all guild members to earn the task points for upgrading the special "Outskirts" buildings. The more active members you have, the better off your guild will be. Lastly, don't be afraid to ask questions in the game's help channel if you're unsure about something or would like in-game advice! If someone thinks some tip/advice has been missed here, feel free to add it to the list above.